


Playing Mario Kart Wii with Vincent Vega Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [19]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mario Kart, Mario Kart References, Mild Smut, Vince Is A Grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Playing Mario Kart Wii with Vincent Vega Would Include

  * he’s a fucking sore loser okay
  * but he’s an asshole winner. he’ll tease you about it for approximately the next 6 years if he wins against you
  * he always plays as one of the heavyweights-- usually donkey kong or dry bowser
  * and he uses a kart  ~~bc he’s a noob~~
  * whatever looks coolest to him, he’s too dumb to care about stats
  * trash talk while the race loads
  * in fact, him trash talking makes him so smug and cocky that he ends up either missing the start boost or burning out
  * _“hey, that’s not fuckin’ fair, i wasn’t ready! restart it, baby, restart!!!!”_
  * he gets so pissed if he gets hit by an item
  * but if you get hit, he laughs. a LOT
  * if you win him, he convinces himself that you’ve cheated-- _"You-you've cheated, you did somethin' to it, you've fucked with my remote!!!!"_
  * if he gets a winning streak, you snake your hand onto his thigh during one of the races, trying to get him distracted
  * (that always works)
  * if he loses that race, he punishes you with rough doggy style afterwards-- but you know this, and it’s partially the reason you do it ;)
  * sometimes you sit in his lap while you’re playing and grind your ass against his crotch, and occasionally it’ll make him drop his fucking remote 
  * another tactic of yours is wearing a really low cut top as a distraction--  _“hey, that’s fuckin’ cheatin’, you can’t use those gorgeous-- those beautiful-- those amazin’ big tits to--”_
  * then he forgets what the fuck he was talking about bc he’s staring at your tits  ~~and getting a hard on oops~~
  * he’s the type to ragequit too
  * he’ll be grumpy about it for the rest of the night if you win
  * but you always make it up to him ;)




End file.
